SUMMARY OF WORK: Core B ? Comprehensive Mouse Physiology and Phenotyping Comprehensive mouse physiology and mouse phenotyping including surgical models of pressure overload to induce cardiac hypertrophy and heart failure. The PI's laboratory has considerable expertise in a wide-range of methodologies for the phenotyping of mice and will provide Core service to members of the PPG. The PI has also been involved in the development of numerous genetic and surgical models of heart failure. For example, microsurgical procedures and hemodynamic evaluation of pressure overload cardiac hypertrophy induced through transverse aortic constriction was developed by the PI, and is now considered a routine procedure in many labs around the world. Transthoracic 2D guided M-mode echocardiography, hemodynamic and contractile function by pressure-volume loops and stress strain analyses in mice are standard procedures, many which were developed in the PI's laboratory. Exercise training by both swimming and wheel running for mice are methods currently being used.